The objective of this contract is to obtain information regarding abuse potential of various drugs by intravenous and oral routes of administration in laboratory primates. Specifically the contractor will be asked to focus on generating data pertaining to relative abuse potential of self-administered pharmacological agents by means of sophisticated and sensitive laboratory methods to assess relative abuse liability of compounds both within and between drug classes. These data are needed to fulfill, at least in part, the National Institute on Drug Abuse statutory obligation to generate information concerning abuse potential of drugs for the Department of Health and Human Services (HHS). The data generated will be used by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) and the Drug Enforcement Administration (DEA) for making recommendations and decisions, respectively, pertaining to scheduling of drugs under the Controlled Substances Act of 1970 (PL 91-513) and international drug control treaties (Single Convention and the Psychotropic Convention).